Route 23 log truck
This''' flatbed truck '''killed several motorists in a disastrous car pileup on Route 23. As it was driving along the highway, the chain supporting the logs snapped for no apparent reason, and all of the heavy logs bounced onto the road, creating a deadly crash. In Kimberly's vision, the truck screeches to a halt and Evan Lewis crashes his car into the gas tank, seemingly destroying the whole truck. In reality, the truck spilled its contents, but since Lewis wasn't involved in the accident, the truck wasn't destroyed. It should be noted the the truck is a servant or bringer of Death, because all it does is cause death and kill people. The Truck on the villains wiki can be seen here. Trivia * The truck was supposed to be black, however the director wanted the movie to have realism. However, the movie itself only has certain deaths that are realistic. The truck itself would have a driver, but the director had wanted the truck's purpose to be a mystery. * The truck is the main icon of the Final Destination franchise besides death. The director was afraid someone would immediately spot the "Semi truck causes major accident on freeway" cliche, but hundreds of viewers of the movie hadn't noticed and called out the cliche. * The main reason Final Destination 2 is successful and somewhat realistic is because of the Log Truck. The fact that the chain snapped by itself was strange, but viewers agreed that it's possible for something like that to happen. * The Log Truck is actually death's own truck and death's first semi truck to be used as a servant. * There was a deleted scene that was never added to the movie. Two of them actually. Both are about the log truck. The first scene shows Thomas looking up the truck's history as well as other trucks that were involved in the incident. The Log Truck is nicknamed The Death Truck or The Punisher because all Thomas can find on it's history is a list of numerous major accidents all which involve it being the main cause of them stated to cause car accidents and deaths with no idea as to why. It has also ran over several men, but never ran over a woman, girl, or boy showing it doesn't harm females and young children. It also ran over animals as well. And it has caused numerous freeway accidents all of which resulted in it being restricted from carrying anything that can kill people easily. But the police and other authorities have been corrected. The truck also killed its drivers. Thomas at first finds this ridiculous, but has no choice to believe it. He then hears an engine and looks out his office window only to find the truck sitting on the side of the road blowing its horn continuously. He then notices the trucks headlights are red almost as if it's a warning. The truck begins to drive away to a nearby truck stop where it rests in an abandoned shed which is actually where it was placed and imprisoned for 3 years until it was determined usable again. The second scene is a documentary on the Log Truck which is 2 hours and 30 minutes long. These deleted scenes were not mentioned ever since. Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Death's Servants Category:Vehicles Category:Fates Unconfirmed Category:Males Category:Females